the_cosmic_hegemony_of_orions_armfandomcom-20200213-history
The Laughter Hegemony
There was and is still a time in which many interstellars such as we, those who are childrens of the stars of galaxies known to us by light(s) of the cosmos, in and during which times with, here in TCHOOA ("The Chosens", a name we determined of our own freecourse and willforce of selves in self reflects during better times than these days of greyspace/s) that we were known as "The Laughter Hegemony". In other words, we were a significant source of hilarity or comedy on a cosmic level such as the sayings "hilarious on a cosmic level" afforded and/or abounded/er(/z) for all known and even unknown worlds perhaps, inclusive of dimensions, realms, and sentient things on our standards of sentience. "The Joke" There was a story floating around these parts here once upon a time by WereType/s and the Sentinels of Creation, our duly and noted, loyal thusly thusted, vassalages/vesseleers that goes something like this: Two denizens of the stars were on Earth worlds and staring up at the sky, stargazing or perhaps cloudwatching. They then both, at the same time, saw a hawk carrying a snake in its claws way up in the sky far beyond their reach(es). One man of high sentience said to the other, "Look! That hawk is eating that snake!" He thought perhaps he would be pointing out the obvious, the captain that he is of his realities (or the world's for so he thought). The other man, of unknown sentience and nature(s), said in response, "No you fool! Look closer! That hawk... it's sacrificing it's abilities to use its claws offensively in order to benevolently and mercifully carry that snake up into the stars!! The snake you see, can then drip its venomous fluids from its fangs drop by drop as the poisons of nature's made rain down onto the denizens of the stars known by us to be the kingdoms of animal-kinds, and thus poison the well. That 'manshawk' if you will, is playing 'Mother Theresa' (synonymous with altruism in manspeaks in those days and still perhaps round other parts...) and greatly giving the snake its chance to truly fly with the birds of prey and no malevolence as you can clearly see!... Look again! There they go!! Towards the mountains!!! I believe they are heading to Mt. Olympia itself." The other man, upon this epiphany brought about by what he at first deemed to be hilarious on a cosmic level, then proclaimed... -"Are they Gods of War?!" The man then quickly said back(s), "You mean... God of War!!" "A symbiotic relationship it seems." "Indeed that way, my lord(s)." Lessons Learnt Not everything is what it seems. We're so fast your eyes deceive you. Not all is what it means. This homeworlds of ours is where that sayings with such stories ring never more true. This is our proudlands for we are made in image of highest bolt under our father the almighty creator. "Our father in heaven... Hallowed by thy name..." Welcome, interstellars, to a sleepy world of silent hills, silent heroics, and sovereign(s).